


Rage | TommyInnit x Male!Reader

by tuafanatic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuafanatic/pseuds/tuafanatic
Summary: Tommy and M/n share a moment, but Fundy interupts.
Relationships: Tommyinnit/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Rage | TommyInnit x Male!Reader

M/n grunted as he impacted with the wooden floor. He gasped as he shakily lifted himself from the ground and looked around. Stood on a wooden path, he looked out on the beautiful view of the Dream SMP. He sighed, dusting the dirt from his shirt and cracking his knuckles.  
"I'll never get used to the spawning." he muttered and walked along the Prime Path, on the way to his house. His shoes clicked on the wood and he wondered how planks that thin could hold as much weight as they do. Karl looked up from his work at the side of his house and started waving frantically, grinning widely. "M/NNNNN!" he yelled, getting the boy's attention. M/n chuckled and waved back. "GOOD MORNING KARL!" he yelled back before continuing his way. Karl kept working on whatever it was he was doing. When M/n finally arrived at his house, he opened the door and was quickly greeted by the impact of Tubbo taking a running start and throwing his body onto him. The y/h/c haired boy gasped as his back hit the dirt. He looked up at Tubbo, who was giggling at him."HELLO M/N!" he said though his little giggles, "I'VE MISSED YOU!" M/n rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smirk. "I've missed you too, Tubbo." M/n grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off, "I wasn't excepting this greeting." He messed up Tubbo's fluffy hair, much to his protest. "Tommy was already getting nervous about you not showing up!" the smaller boy said, making the taller cock an eyebrow. "I haven't died, I've just been inactive. I'm sure Tommy will be fine without me." M/n confidently grinned. Tubbo chuckled and went to add something, but was interrupted by a shout coming from a well known, Floridan man.  
"TUBBO!" Dream yelled angrily, pulling his mask to the side and exposing his equally angry expression. He held Tommy by his red shirt's collar, dragging him across the path with ease. The president shrunk a little under Dream's glare.  
"What is it, Dream?" he asked, happy that he didn't stutter. The tall man pushed Tommy into M/n, making the y/h/c haired boy grab onto Tommy in reflex. As Tommy got off the floor, he tightly hugged his body against M/n, shaking and his heart beating at an unhealthy speed. M/n grabbed the sides of Tommy's face, pulling his head from his chest. The slightly smaller blonde had several small cuts and bruises all over his face, blood dripping from his busted top lip. M/n pulled him back into a tight embrace. "What the fuck have you done, you psycho?!" M/n yelled, already defending Tommy. Dream just frowned.  
"What have I done?! More like, what has Tommy done to deserve a beating and worse!" Now it was M/n's turn to frown as he held Tommy close to his body. Tubbo went between the two of them, extending his arms to make a boarder between them.  
"D-Dream, let's go and discuss this somewhere more private, yeah?" he turned to M/n, "You patch him up, we'll be at, uh-" Tubbo was quickly cut off by Dream, "The Courthouse." he said and turned around. M/n only now noticed a very uncomfortable looking George standing by Dream. M/n was 6'4'', so both George and Tubbo were out of view. Dream and George walked away, Tubbo looked back at M/n before following. The tall male watched them for a few seconds before scratching Tommy's head gently and taking him inside. "Sit down." M/n said quietly, gesturing to the bed. Tommy sat down and hugged his own waist, looking for closure. M/n gathered the materials to patch up Tommy and kneeled in front of him, beginning his work. "What did you do, Thomas?" he asked gently, using a cotton ball to clean the cuts on his face. M/n never called him 'Thomas', only in serious situations. This was the only factor the blonde had that told him that things are serious, but he was pretty aware at this point. Tommy stayed silent, quietly hissing at the burning feeling of the rubbing alcohol in his cuts. "I burned down George's house." he said so quietly, M/n almost didn't hear. Almost. M/n stopped in his tracks and sighed. "I take back what I told Tubbo earlier, you're not fine without me." Tommy wanted to chuckle. "We didn't mean for it to burn. We just wanted to play a little prank, and it escalated. I've had a whole war with Dream and I still haven't seen him this.. scary." The tall blonde said with a shaking voice. M/n sighed again, gently grabbing Tommy's chin. "You know how protective he is of George." he whispered. Tommy blushed dark red and gulped. "I know." he whispered back, his voice breaking. M/n pulled Tommy's bottom lip down with his thumb lightly before letting it snap back into place and just running his fingers across his jawline. The blonde was non-verbal at this point, his heart beating and his face as red as a tomato. "You're an idiot." M/n whispered, even quieter than before. Tommy gulped and put his hand over M/n's that was holding his chin. They just stared at each other for a bit, unconsciously leaning closer to the point were their noses were touching.  
"You're pretty." M/n smirked, making Tommy blush again.  
"You're pretty." he muttered, itching closer in hopes to close the gap. The taller boy chuckled. Behind them, they heard a cough. M/n and Tommy jerked away from each other and got their posture back, now looking at Fundy who was stood in the doorframe.  
"Stop being homosexuals for two seconds and come meet Dream in the Court House." he said and turned around before Tommy could throw a fit.


End file.
